Liquid Poison
by MandKxo
Summary: In my previous book, "Wings,Weapons and Whitecoats," Max was injected with a liquid "tracking method," enabling the Whitecoats to know where she is at all times. Little do they know that this liquid has other, more powerful effects on Max and her body.Fax
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WOO! Here it is! The sequel to Wings, Weapons and Whitecoats! Just so you're clear, I'm not going to do much explaining in this story, so if you haven't read my first book: Wings, Weapons and Whitecoats, you should! Here's the link:  
**

/s/4424679/1/WingsWeaponsandWhitecoats

**For those of you have already know this story, I hope you enjoy!**

**-MandKxo**

**P.S I know this won't be as good as the first book, because, let's face it, the sequel is never as good! But still, I will try and make it as good as possible for you guys! **

Chapter 1:

MAX POV:

I watched Fang closely, out of the corner of my eye, making sure he was still holding his own. It had been a week since we busted out of the School and almost had to bomb the Whitehouse. Fang had been gravely injured throughout the whole process, but he was recovering quickly. He was still pretty weak and I watched him like a hawk. No pun intended. We had made another bold and miraculous escape, and we were, once again, on the run.

We had not yet found a place to land, and I was getting more anxious by the second. Fang needed rest, I was not risking him dropping out of the sky again. Mostly for his sake, but for mine too. You wouldn't believe how much my arms hurt after carrying him last time!

I left my watch off Fang for a second, scanning the area below me. We were somewhere in North Carolina, flying over many towns, all looking too busy and crowded for our "lie low" plan. I was trying to find a more safe, secluded town to rest up in, something with a small motel off the highway or something. _Somewhere with a showe_r, I concluded, looking at my flock's dirty faces.

Max, I'm hungry."

I frowned, inwardly, but plastered a huge, fake smile on my face on the outside, and turned to Nudge. Although it wasn't Nudge, it was Gazzy.

"Darn it!" I yelled. " I fall for that every time!"

Gazzy just looked at me, pleased.

"Wow, Max. I thought after the first five times you would've realized it was me! Guess I was wrong!" he said happily, flying over to Iggy as he spoke.

_What a cute kid. _I thought to myself. _But that mimicry can get annoying. _I added thoughtfully.

"Max? I really am hungry."

I turned my head so it was facing away from Gazzy.

"I'm not _that _dumb, Gazzy."

"Apparently you are." said Gazzy's voice from above me.

I looked up at Gazzy flying above me, and then to my right, where Nudge was waiting, holding in laughter.

"Oh. Well, Nudge can you wait a bit? I just want to find a place to crash first.

Nudge's stomach grumbled in response.

"I know! I know! I'm on it! Why don't you guys help me look for a motel?"

My flock looked at me and then nodded, examining what was below them.

The process didn't't take long. In minutes we had found a suitable motel for us and our demanding needs.

"Ok, guys. One by one descend. And please, act natural!"

They didn't't hear me, they were already making their way down towards the motel.

I sighed. "Going down" I muttered to myself, and folded in my wings, preparing myself for a downward spiral.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I am good! haha...ok Chapter 3 is already finished, but I'm not posting it until I get 10 good and solid reviews with constructive critisism. Constructive being the key word on that sentence. Thanks!**

Chapter 2:

MAX POV:

The exhilarating feeling of free falling is magical. I must say. To have the wind blow through your clothes and hair…wow.

We landed near the motel, behind some unusually large dumpsters. Each of us pulled on our windbreakers over our wings, and zipped them up. Iggy let Total down and he immediately found the nearest bushes and took a potty break. I rolled my eyes.

We walked to the front entrance of the building, again experiencing how slow walking can be. We filed in through the front doors one by one, reminding me of the movie "Madeline." I heard the tinkle of the bell as we stepped inside. The temperature was much warmer inside and I knew we were all tempted to take our windbreakers off.

I walked to the front counter, Iggy and Fang right behind me.

"Three rooms, please" I asked, putting my manners to work.

"How many nights will you be staying?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Just one night, thanks" I said, not liking this woman's attitude. I slid my credit card across the counter and she looked at it suspiciously before swiping it through the machine. I looked at the amount on the computer screen before she swiped my card. It seemed like a reasonable amount, so I entered the password on the keypad.

"Thank you, and I hope you enjoy your stay here" she said with a tone that clearly said she didn't care whether we enjoyed our stay or not. She slid three room keys across the counter and I handed them to Fang, not taking my gaze off of the lady.

"Thank you" I said, my tone icy.

I turned on my heel, and motioned for the others to follow. I made my way up the stairs and down a barely lit hallway. When we reached the rooms, I stopped, consulting the rest of my flock.

"Ok. Who stays with who?"

My question was responded with outbursts from everyone. Everyone except Fang of course, he just watched me silently.

"I want to room with Angel! It will be like a slumber party! Oh! It will be so much fun! We can stay up late when you guys don't know it and-"

Angel put her hand over Nudge's mouth, stopping her from saying anything else they might be planning.

I sighed. "Knock yourself out" I said, handing them a room key.

They squealed and jumped up in the air and grabbed the room key from me. They unlocked their room and ran inside, and I could still hear their squeals.

"Can Iggy and I share a room?" Gazzy asked me, his little blue eyes pleading with me.

I nodded. "Just don't blow anything up, ok?"

Gazzy nodded and as they left I thought I heard Iggy say "no promises" as they opened their room door. Or it might just be my imagination.

So, that left Fang and I to bunk with each other. I didn't't mind, it was an easy way for me to keep an I on him.

Fang took the key and placed it in the door slot, waiting patiently for the little green light to go on. It did, and he opened it, revealing a tiny room. The walls were painted an ugly yellow, and the carpet floor looked dirty and old. There were two double beds, and a small TV on the opposite wall. A small desk with a tiny wooden chair, was up against another wall near a small window.

"Lovely." Fang said.

I looked at him and nodded, and then flunked myself down on the closest bed.

"I call this one" I told Fang.

"Ok. I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok. I'll tell the others to do the same. Then we can get something to eat."

He nodded as he shut the door to the bathroom.

I waited, lying on the bed for a few minutes before I found the energy to get up and notify the others. There were no connecting doors, so I had to go outside and knock on each door.

"Gazzy! Iggy!" I yelled as I banged on the door repeatedly. "Have a shower and then we're going out for dinner!"

I heard a muffled "ok" and, satisfied, I moved on to Nudge and Angel.

"You guys need to have a shower and then we're going out for dinner!"

I heard a happy squeal from the other side of the door. That was probably Nudge, she really loves her food.

I made my way back to my room, opening the door on Fang, who was searching through our backpack, looking for something. He was in his jeans, but no top on. My guess on what he was looking for.

"Need help finding something?" I asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah. Have you seen my black shirt?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Could you specify which black shirt, Fang?"

He gave me a sour look and continued rifling through the backpack.

"Good luck with that. I'm going to take a shower."

He didn't look up from the backpack, but threw some clean clothes at me.

"Thanks."

I closed the bathroom door behind me and laid my clothes on the counter. I turned on the shower head and then began undressing out of my dirty and bloody attire. I stepped in the shower, pausing momentarily to let my body get use to the hot water. Then I dunked my limp curly hair under the water and began massaging the shampoo into my hair. I grabbed the bar of soap and scrubbed everywhere on my body, making sure every last bit of dirt was gone.

When I was finished I turned the shower off and stepped onto the disgruntled mat so I wouldn't slip. I grabbed a towel and dried my body and hair. Unlike anything else in the motel, it smelled good. Like lavender.

I changed into the clothes Fang had given me and I suddenly felt very refreshed and rejuvenated. I walked out into the room, seeing Fang lying on his bed, watching TV.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep" he said, turning off the TV and leaping up from his place on the bed.

He opened the door and I followed him out. The rest of the flock was already outside, waiting for us.

"Take long enough in the shower? Or were you and Fang making out in there or something?" was the remark from Gazzy.

Fang gave Gazzy a glare while I blushed furiously.

Ignoring the comment, I asked, "Let's say we get something to eat, ok?"

**Remember...TEN REVIEWS! HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON...IT WILL NOT GIVE YOUR COMPUTER ANY VIRUSES...DONT WORRY! JUST PRESS IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I got 9 reviews for Chapter 2 and 2 reviews for Chapter 1. We were short one review from the last chapter, and really I shouldn't be posting this chapter, but I'm going away for a night to my friend's house, and I thought it would be really mean to leave you guys hanging. So, here is Chapter 3! Hopefully I will have Chapter 4 posted by Friday.**

Chapter 3:

Max POV:

After a long and healthy dinner ( I decided to actually eat out instead of McDonalds all the time) we returned back to the hotel, exhausted.

"Everyone in their rooms! Bed…now!" I ordered. My flock scattered in different directions, like a bunch of headless chickens, into their rooms. When I knew they were all in their rooms and ready for bed, I joined Fang in our room.

He was in the same position he was in before we left for dinner. Sprawled on his bed, watching TV. The Olympics were on, and he was watching the woman's volleyball. I plopped down next to him, amazed.

"I can't believe you watch this!"

Fang just gave me a quizzical look and raised one eyebrow.

"Do you know they _have_ to wear bikinis? It's a rule? I mean, come on…"

"That's why I like it." he replied jokingly.

I picked up the mothball scented pillow he was propped up against, and hit him upside the head.

He just kept watching the TV, unfazed. Those girls really had him distracted…

I had a sudden thought, and I really hoped that girls playing volleyball weren't around when were fighting Flyboys.

"I'm going to get ready for bed" I mumbled, getting up from the bed and picking up my toiletry bag. He mumbled something in return that sounded like "ok", but continued to stare at the TV.

Ugh! Sometimes he can be so…so…I became more mad when I couldn't think of an adjective to describe Fang.

I slammed the door to the bathroom and set my toiletry bag down on the counter. I began to brush my hair violently, ripping out knots if they crossed my path. Then, when I began brushing my teeth, my knees felt weak and I started trembling. Everything became a blurred vision as I tried to stand up straighter. The floor came rushing up to meet my head in a matter of seconds. Then I was out.

I opened my eyes blearily, feeling the sharp pain in my head as the light met my eyes. I closed them again. There was a shadow outline over me. I didn't need to see their face to know who it was. Fang. Then I thought again where I was.

_What the h-e-double-hockey-sticks am I doing on the floor?!_

Then it all came rushing back to me, like a huge wave. Fang was watching volleyball…and I left to get ready for bed…I had just finished combing my hair…started brushing my teeth…and then I fainted. Just fainted, out of the blue.

It was then I realized the throbbing pain in my tailbone. That explains what I fell on…

I moaned, not because of pain, but because of embarrassment. The rest of my flock was here now, watching me with fear in their eyes.

"Max? Does anything hurt?"

"My back…" I said weakly. Then realized it wasn't even my back it was hurting, it was my tailbone. My brain was too jumbled to think.

"Not your head? It looks like you hit it pretty badly."

I shook my head. Nothing hurt up there.

"Ok. Can you try and stand up?"

I did, way to fast for Fang's liking.

"Ok. Slow down, take it easy." He grabbed my arm and heaved me up onto a chair that someone had brought in from the main room. I sat down and closed my eyes.

"Whoa, Max. You look bad. You're face is so pale and-" Nudge was cut off, probably by a look from Fang.

I laughed weakly, my eyes still shut.

"Max, stay with me. Don't fall asleep." Fang's voice, annoying at this time, ringed in my ears.

" I can't see him, but yet his annoying voice is still there…" I spoke weakly.

I heard Nudge and Angel giggle.

I suddenly felt light-headed again and I gripped the edge of the seat to stop myself from falling again.

Fang noticed my tension and held onto my wrist for security.

"Can you walk?"

I snorted and I think Fang and the others were startled.

Of course I can walk, Fang. I haven't been paralyzed." I opened my eyes to slits. I could just see enough to see Fang's face break into a crooked smile.

"Ok, then. Guys, go back to bed. Everything's fine. I'll call you if we need you."

I could hear the shuffling of footsteps and murmurs of "good night Max" and "hope you feel better" and then the door shut and Fang and I were all alone.

PAGE BREAK

"Fang, for the last time, I'm fine. F-I-N-E. Fine."

He sighed, knowing this argument was over and lay down in bed. "Are you sure…?" he started again, but I cut him off.

"Fine."

"Ok…Goodnight then, Max."

"G' night."

I snuggled into the covers, trying to make myself as comfortable as possible in the worn out sheets. My mind had many questions, trying to make sense of them all. Why did I faint? Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. In other words, nothing that would make me faint. Was I expiring? If someone was expiring, it definitely would be me. I was the oldest avian-hybrid out of the whole flock.

These were the last thoughts on my mind before sleep took over my body, drowning me in darkness.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here is chapter 4! I have gotten lots of great reviews guys! Thanks so much! I'm almost done Chapter 5 so I'll post it ASAP! Read on!**

Chapter 4:

MAX POV:

I woke up with a pounding headache. Almost at the stage of a brain attack, but not quite. I guess I did hit my head last night. I rolled over in my bed, making sure the pillow was blocking the sunlight. It only increased the pounding.

I dragged myself out of bed, some of the covers still trailing behind me as I walked. I rifled through my toiletry kit, which had been moved since last night, and found the aspirin. There was one in there and I took it, not bothering to get a glass of water to go with it. Then I threw the empty container in the trash can and flopped back down on the bed.

Fang was up at this point.

"Morning, Max. How are you feeling?"

"Fine" I lied. My head started pounding faster as if to remind it was there. I winced and brought my hands to my temples.

Fang was by my side in an instant, checking my head for a fever and I chuckled at the irony of this. Just a week ago I was doing the same to him. Now it was vice versa.

"Need anything?"

I thought for a moment. I needed a lot of things.

"Aspirin." I muttered, my head still in the pillow.

He started making his way over to my toiletry case, but I stopped him.

"There's no more. We need another bottle." I didn't tell him I ate the last one. Then, later if I needed it, I could have an extra.

"Ok. I'm going to go get some. Is it ok with you if I leave?"

I gave a small nod and turned away from the blinding light when he opened the door. He shut the door behind him and I could hear the whoosh of his wings as he took off.

I just lay there for a few more minutes, before I decided to get my lazy bum out of bed and actually do something. Headache or no headache, I was still going to carry out my role as a leader.

I didn't take a shower, too afraid of fainting again and hitting my head on the tile floor. So instead, I just brushed my hair and teeth and put on the cleanest clothes I could find. After I had finished, I knocked on the others door's, waking them up.

"Breakfast!" I yelled through Iggy and Gazzy's door.

A tired looking Iggy came to the door.

"Morning, Max. How you feeling?"

I thought this was a good time to keep my mouth shut about my pounding headache.

"Fine. Can you take the kids down for breakfast? I just want to take a quick spin, get some air."

He looked at me directly for a long time. Then sighed. "Yeah, I will. But Fang's going to-"

"kill me, I know. That's why I'm consulting _you _and not Fang."

He laughed and then nodded. "Ok, where is Mr. Tall, Dark and Brooding, anyhow?"

"Went out. To get some supplies" I muttered quickly.

"Ok then. We'll see you at breakfast."

"Thanks, Ig."

He just nodded in response. "No problem. Have a nice flight!" He yelled to me when I was already thirty feet in the air. I acknowledged him with a wave, but didn't turn around. Instead, I flapped my wings harder, gaining altitude with every flap.

I thought it would take too much energy for super speed, so I just flew at a normal pace, enjoying the scenery below me. The aspirin was starting to take affect, so the pounding in my head was slowing down, or at least not getting any worse. I inhaled the fresh air and then exhaled, once again enjoying the ability to be able to fly.

Then, all of a sudden, a sharp pain came to my stomach, and I felt like puking. Something was moving through my veins, hurting me. I could feel the rush of it through my body, starting out in my arm and spreading to my stomach. When it reached my stomach it gave one last wave of pain, and then stopped. As quickly as it had come.

_What is going on with me? First fainting and now this? Is this like a brain attack, except with my whole body? _

The adrenaline was rushing through my body now, making my headache pound faster, and with more force. I massaged my temples, trying to do anything I could to keep the pain away. I turned around as I was doing this, and started heading back to the motel.

**Nothing interesting really happens, but still. It gets better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5! Hope you like. And just for a heads up, it's not excactly filled with action. Chapter 6 is finished though and is filled with LOTS OF ACTION. I promise you! So, as soon as I get ten good, solid reviews for Chapter 5, I will post Chapter 6.**

**Read on!**

Chapter 5:

MAX POV:

I found the flock at a table in the motel's restaurant. There plates were piled with heaps of food, and the lady working at the breakfast bar was watching them curiously. I joined them at the table, pulling up an extra chair and squeezing in between Nudge and Gazzy.

"Hey, guys! How are you all?" I made my voice sound as happy as it could be.

"I'm excellent!" Gazzy said through a mouthful of food, "these scrambled eggs are the best!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Gazzy's outburst. "That's good to hear, Gazzy" I said, helping myself to some of the scrambled eggs.

There was a long moment of silent, as all you could hear was the munching of eating and scraping of the plates. Then Nudge asked a question I didn't have an answer for.

"What are we going to do now, Max? I mean, we kind of defeated Itex back in Germany, but we don't know if they're rebuilding or what? So…like, what are we going to do?"

It was silent as my flock waited for me to answer. Fang was gazing at me intently, and Iggy was staring directly at me, even though he is blind. I took in a deep breath and answered with a remark I don't usually do.

"I don't know, Nudge. The Voice hasn't chipped in in awhile, and he hasn't told me any recent information, and I don't have any ideas myself…so I really don't know what were suppose to do" I finally said. There, the truth. For once I had given it to them.

My flock just continued to stare at me. I think they were a little shocked I didn't say something, well, good. Then I felt drowsy and I excused myself from the table.

"I'm going back up to the room. You guys can finish eating. I won't be gone that long."

I hope.

I made my way up the stairs slowly, being careful not to over excess my energy. When I reached my room, I flunked down on the bed, not bothering to take my shoes off.

_What is going on with me? I think I must be expiring, what other explanation could there be? Was there a way to save me? Was there someone I could go to for help?_

My thoughts immediately went to Jeb, an ex-whitecoat or current one, I wasn't really sure. Also our ex-father. If I was expiring, I could probably go to him for help. He had, or someone had, brought Ari back, hadn't they? Well, not after he expired, but I'm sure I could. Then my memory drifted to all of the things Jeb had done to us. What a traitor! I would rather die than consult him for help!

_Maybe your overreacting, Max. Maybe, it__'__s just some kind of flu bug or something. Yeah, the flu bug that makes you faint. _I told myself.

But still, if I was sick, or dying of some terrible disease, I thought realistically, who could I go to for help?

The solution was so simple I was ashamed I hadn't thought of it earlier. Dr. Martinez.

I jumped up from where I was lying on the bed, immediately regretting it as I felt dizzy, and ran out the door. I nearly bumped into Fang on the way down.

"Fang, I need to talk to you."

He looked at me calmly in that way Fang does.

I continued. "I think we need to visit Dr. Martinez. I think it is safe to pay a visit there, and considering we haven't been doing much lately, as Nudge pointed out a breakfast this morning."

He continued to stare at me. He knew I wasn't done. That there was something else I needed to tell him.

"And, if I am expiring…"

"Max, I don't think your expiring" he said suddenly. He turned me around and moved my hair out of the way to reveal the back of my neck.

"There's no date back here, I think your fine"

"Well, still. Just since yesterday, fainting and all, and I'm feeling a little low…I just wanted to see Dr. Martinez in case it's the flu or some sort of sickness."

I thought it was best to leave out the "terrible disease" part.

"Are you feeling ok? I mean, you never really like to see doctor's or anything. Even when in the past it has been really bad."

I gave him a look as to say, I'm sure.

As it turns out, the others were thrilled to be going back to Dr.Martinez's. They loved visiting her and Ella, and they loved those chocolate chip cookies just as much as I did.

It was going to be about a three hour journey, plus "Nudge food breaks" as I like to call them now. I was hoping to reach Dr. Martinez's by late afternoon today.

When we had finished eating, which took awhile, and were done packing, we took off into the air again, this time heading West to Arizona.

FANG POV:

I won't bore you with the details. The 2 hours of the flight were nothing out of the ordinary. We stopped for food, Nudge complained about flying long distances, and Gazzy and Iggy probably invented a few new bombs. (I'm just guessing here!)

Angel and Total talked in that weird way that had. I was silent in that consistent way.

And then there was Max. I took a quick glance in her direction so she wouldn't see me watching her.

She looked weak, and tired. She had huge bags under her eyes, and, it might just be me, but she looked a lot skinnier. I was glad that she was making a visit to Dr. Martinez, it would lift her spirits, and if something was wrong with her, hopefully Dr. Martinez could help.

I scanned the rolling fields below me. We had just crossed the Arizona boarder, and according to Max, should be arriving at her house shortly. I thought I should keep a look out, because Max seemed to be off in her own little world. I spotted their little cottage house a few minutes later and I motioned for the others to descend.

"Come on guys, it's time to land."

Max's head shot up as she realized she hadn't been paying attention and we would have been way over our designated location if it wasn't for me. She mouthed an, I'm sorry, and I mouthed back, that's ok, and she nodded. Then she tucked in her wings and began to descend. It was when Max was twenty feet from the ground and still falling at a high speed that I knew something was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6! I got eight reviews for the last chapter, and I wanted ten, but still, I'll give this chapter to you guys anyway! 'Cause I am just so nice!:)**

Chapter 6:

FANG POV:

At first I thought she was trying to kill herself. And I wanted to scream every word that came to my mind at her. But then her wings opened ever so slightly and she slowed, but was still falling at fairly fast speed. She let out an ear piercing scream that I would of covered my ears for if it wasn't for the state of shock I was in. I tucked in my wings hard against my spine, trying to make myself go as fast as possible. But I was too late. Her body started to jerk back and forth in mid air, before she hit the ground in a crumpled mess.

I continued to pour on speed, making sure I made it to Max. When I touched down on the forest ground I skidded to a halt and leant over Max's unconscious body. She was facing the ground and when I turned her over I gasped in horror. If I didn't know better, she was dead. That's how bad she looked. The only thing that told me she wasn't was the very light breathing inside her chest. She was as white as a ghost and her eyes were open in slits. They were open just enough for me to tell that her eyes had rolled back into her head. Gross.

"Angel, get Dr. Martinez out here, QUICK!"

Angel obeyed my order without question as I continued to stare at Max's unconscious body. It wasn't long before I heard the heavy footsteps of Dr. Martinez and Ella from behind me. I turned around to face her and she looked from me to Max's body in shock.

"What happened to her?" she asked, looking up at me as she asked the question.

"I don't know. She was descending and then she started jerking back and forth in mid air. Then she just stopped and fell to the ground." I gazed up at Dr. Martinez.

"Let's get her inside." She looked back at Max's unconscious body. I nodded and then motioned to Iggy to help me carry her. He nodded, and together we carried Max safely back to the house.

When we reached the house, Ella held the door for us as we brought Max in. We walked past the kitchen and living room, and into a dimly lit hallway. Dr. Martinez opened a door to one room and we laid Max carefully down on the bed.

"I'm going to start with doing check for any broken bones or anything. Then I'll fill you in on what seems to be _inside _her body."

I just nodded. I had filled Dr. Martinez in already about the whole sickness issue.

"Ok. If you and Iggy just want to wait in the kitchen with everyone else. I'm sure your hungry. Ella just put some snacks on the table."

I turned to the door with Iggy by my side. We walked quietly down the hallway. The silence was broken as soon as we entered the kitchen.

"How is Max doing? What is happening to her? I know she fainted earlier, but I thought it was just an out of the ordinary kind of thing. Do you think she is sick? Could she be expiring?" Nudge's questions hurt my head as I sat down at the table. I answered one of the three questions Nudge had asked.

"Max is not expiring. I checked, there is no date on the back of her neck."

Nudge and the others let out a sigh of relief.

Then after a long pause, Angel's angelic voice spoke from across the table.

"So, is she going to be ok?"

I sighed. "Yes, we're pretty confident she will survive Angel. We just think it's some kind of flu bug or something."

Iggy muttered under his breath, "Yeah, the kind that makes you faint and drop out of the sky."

I glared at him, but unfortunately for me, my look was lost. He must of felt me staring at him though, for he looked at me quizzically.

I turned back to the flock. "Keep eating guys, it has been a few hours since we ate."

They did voluntarily, digging into the chips and drinks Ella had provided. We sat at the kitchen table for fifteen minutes, patiently waiting for Dr. Martinez to come back out. Throughout the whole time, I sent each kid one at a time to take showers. They might as well, as long as they were sitting here doing nothing.

When Dr. Martinez arrived, she looks worried, and I felt my stomach drop. This could not be good.

She stared at each and every one of us before talking.

"Max has a fractured wrist and a very severe concussion. When she fell she hit her head pretty hard. Also, her right wing was not working properly. It seems that the message from the brain was not getting through to her wing muscles. I believe it's nerve damage. I don't know what the cause of that is, because she didn't hurt her wing in the fall. I've taken some blood tests and given her some pain killers."

My eyes lit up with hope. If she was taking pain killers, that meant she was awake, right?

Dr. Martinez must of seen the hope in my eyes, for she shook her head no. "The pain killers are an insulin that has been injected into her body."

I winced, remembering how much I hate needles.

"I suggest no one go see her right now. She isn't in the best condition."

I winced again as a memory from the School came rushing back to me. Max hooked up to machines, tubes and needles in her body…

I shuddered and shook my head to get rid of the thoughts.

"So, when can we see her?"

"I'm not sure at this given time. Maybe, maybe, when she is awake, but it depends on the condition she's in."

I nodded in understanding.

"Ok, since there is nothing I can do in the meantime for Max, who wants dinner?"

There were excited yells as the flock agreed with Dr. Martinez.

"Ok, then. Does pizza sound good?"

**You're going to find out what happens to Max soon enough! Don't worry, I will not kill her!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7 my faithful readers! I'm really busy the next few days and I will try to get Chapter 8 up (it is finished) along with Chapter 9 (finished aswell) If I can't I am sorry, with school starting next week, it's gonna get harder for me to post, but I will as soon as possible!**

**-MandKxo**

Chapter 7:

FANG POV:

I waited anxiously the next couple of hours to hear any news from Dr. Martinez. Max wasn't getting better, but she wasn't exactly getting worse either. I had peeked in her room a couple times, each time to feel disappointed. Max just lay there on the bed, motionless and pale. Her wrist was in a cast and her head had gauze wrapped around where she had hit it. Fresh, red blood was seeping through the bandages, showing that the wound was not healing.

It was three in the afternoon of the next day when Dr. Martinez returned home from her office. She wasn't suppose to be working, but she wanted to see if she could get the results for Max's blood test quicker. She walked into the house with a grim expression on her face. Her mouth was set in a straight line and there was no light in her eyes. She subtly motioned for me to follow her into her room, where the others couldn't hear. I followed with the same grim expression Dr. Martinez held on her face.

"Fang, I need to talk to you. It's about Max."

I didn't say anything. If she were Max, she would of known that meant continue. Unfortunately, this wasn't Max. In fact, Max was lying unconscious on a bed a few steps from where I was standing, and yet, I couldn't do anything to help her.

Dr. Martinez soon realized I wasn't going to respond, so she continued talking. "Her blood tests came back."

I gulped, this was not going good.

"There is something, something I can't recognize, in her bloodstream. I don't know what other effects it will have on her, but right now, it seems to be…killing her."

If this were Max she would of seen the horror in my eyes. But this was Dr. Martinez and she probably thought I was insane for not looking like I cared right now.

"It's eating away at her system, destroying her muscles and organs. That is why her wings wouldn't work properly before. It's almost like a bacteria. What I can't seem to grasp is that this thing, is a liquid. It's not even human. I can't understand how it can be feeding off of her like that."

I choked out seven, long and painful words.

"What can you do to help her?"

Dr. Martinez looked at me with a grave expression, like she was doing everything not to burst out into tears.

"At the moment, nothing. I can't take the liquid out of her body. It has already spread to most of her body, and to take it out I would have to take out most of her blood. It would kill her…even with blood transfusions" she added at the end, when I opened my mouth to suggest the idea.

"The only way we could save her is if we had an antidote for the liquid. I don't know of any at the moment, and I don't know if I could make one. I'll have to keep trying, but at the moment all we can do is hope."

I nodded solemnly. That was exactly what I was going to do now. Hope.

The next few days I couldn't keep my mind off Max. I was growing more and more anxious by the second, and was running out of things to do. I slept, mostly for something to do. And it seemed to keep my mind off Max most of the time. Sometimes I had dreams. They weren't all that pleasant.

It was one of those days when I was sleeping that Angel shook my shoulder violently.

"Fang! Fang! Wake up!"

"What is it Angel?" Had just slept through a Flyboy attack? Or were they coming?

"It's Max! She's awake! Dr. Martinez said we could go see her!"

jumped off of the couch, almost knocking Angel over in the process. Then I grabbed her hand, and together we walked to the room where Max was held. We both opened the door quietly and peeked our heads through. Max was propped up in bed with the rest of the flock around her. She smiled warmly at us when we came in and motioned to Iggy and Gazzy to make room.

"How are you guys feeling?" she asked. I shook my head. She was asking _us _how we were feeling.

"We're fine. How are _you_?" I stressed the last word.

"A little woozy from the pain killers. My head is throbbing, my wrist is throbbing, and I haven't eaten anything solid in who knows how long" she said, holding up her right arm which showed the IV drip. She thought about it, and then added, "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Two days I believe."

She nodded and then began examining her fractured wrist.

Then she looked up at me again. This time a hint of fear in her eyes that only I could see.

"So…what's the scoop?"

I looked at Iggy and he knew right away what I meant.

"Come on guys. You can see Max later. Let her and Fang talk privately for a bit, ok?"

There were protests, but Max gave them a glare that said, "stop and get out!" They responded immediately.

When the door was shut and I could hear their retreating footsteps down the hall, I sat down on Max's bed, looking at her solemnly.

"So…what's the scoop?" her voice was slightly trembling this time. She knew something was seriously wrong.

"Well, Dr. Martinez took some blood. When she got them back, she said there was some sort of liquid in your body. Something like a bacteria. And it's…it's killing you." I let out a long breath.

Max stared at me for the longest time. Then she went back to examining her fractured wrist.

"So…this thing, that is inside me, is killing me as we speak?"

I had enough energy to nod. Then I asked, "What liquid has been injected into you lately? I can't remember anything…"

Max's eyes widened in horror and recognition and she looked at me.

"The tracking method."

I looked at her, perplexed.

"When I left to destroy the Whitehouse, they shot me with this new "tracking method" they called it. It was a tracking device, like my chip, but this was a liquid that had been injected into my veins. They said they would be able to know where I was for 24 hours, just enough time for them to know I bombed the Whitehouse. I guess they didn't know it would have side effects…" she trailed off and it was my turn to open my eyes in horror.

"Who can you go to for help?"

There was a long pause before she responded and when she did it was in a whisper.

"Jeb."

**Chapter 8 coming soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8! Ok, Chapter 9 is halfway done, and it might take me a bit longer to post it. 1) Because I'm only halfway through and it isn't finished. 2) because I am really busy lately with school starting and all that jazz. So, please be patient and enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 8:

MAX POV:

I started ripping off the IV Drip, desperate to talk to Dr. Martinez. Fang's hand wrapped securely over the Drip, and he looked at me, angry.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"I need to see Dr. Martinez. Now." I was surprised at how much venom I could put into my voice.

"Your not going anywhere." The venom in his voice was equally piercing.

"I'll bring Dr. Martinez here. Stay."

I sighed, knowing this was no use.

"Fine…but hurry!" I yelled at the last minute when he slammed the door shut.

He came back two minute later with Dr. Martinez. I saw her and propped myself up on the pillow.

"Dr. Martinez, I need to see Jeb…I think he can help me." I got excited and started to talk really fast. The little heart monitor next to me started to beep rapidly.

"Max, calm down, please. I know, Fang told me everything."

I looked at Fang. He had told her everything in that short time?

"Just put him on the phone, please."

She left the room and returned with the cordless a few minute later, speaking quietly into the receiver.

"Yes, yes…she's fine, yes she's here…she wants to talk to you. One second."

She handed the phone to me, and I took it cautiously, being careful not to hurt my fractured wrist.

"Hello, Jeb?"

"Hi, Maximum. How are you feeling?"

"Um, well. I am attached to tubes and I have a pounding headache. So I'm guessing not that well."

He chuckled softly on the other line.

"I need your help, Jeb." I continued, ignoring his outburst. "I was injected with a tracking method back at…back at the School" I choked out the last word. "It seems to have weird effects on my body. It's killing me, Jeb."

There was a long pause at the other end of the line. Then, Jeb sighed and spoke into the receiver.

"I'll see what I can do, Max. But I don't know if it will be possible."

"Ok, then. Oh, and Jeb…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

There was a click on the other line, Jeb had hung up. I sighed and hung up as well. I couldn't expect anymore from Jeb. I knew I couldn't ask help from Jeb, shouldn't of asked help from Jeb. But I needed it. I needed all the help I could get.

I handed Dr. Martinez the phone and sat up in bed further. This lying around, not being able to do anything, was driving me insane. If only I could fly, for just a quick spin…

Fang must of sensed my anxiety, for he spoke one word and one word only.

"No."

I didn't bother arguing, it would be lost anyhow. I looked out the window, it was dark now. I had probably waken Jeb. Oh well…

Then something else dawned on me. If everyone was asleep, I could take a quick spin outside and then come back and no one would notice. My eyes lit up with excitement as my plan folded into place. It was perfect.

"Ok, I'm going to get some rest now. I'll talk to you guys in the morning."

Dr. Martinez nodded, happy I was cooperating in terms of my health. Fang on the other hand, looked a little cautious. Dr. Martinez, totally oblivious to the evil glint in my eyes, motioned for Fang to follow her out the door. He did, not wanting to upset her, but left the room with a quick glance at me, as if to make sure I hadn't moved in the last second.

I snuggled as far into the covers as the IV Drip would let me, and closed my eyes. I made my breathing as even as I could manage, and then I waited.

It was 12 am when I woke. I ripped the IV off me with force, maybe too much force, because it made a loud crackling noise. _I have had enough of this lying in bed and not being able to move! I__'__m getting out of here! _I told myself proudly.

An annoying voice interrupted my happy thoughts.

_This probably isn__'__t the safest thing to do, Maximum. _

_Shut up, Voice. It__'__s not your body, it__'__s mine._

_Well, I am part of your body so technically__…_

_SHUT UP!_

I hope I didn't say the last part out loud, or Fang would of heard me and woken up.

I opened the door and tiptoed out into the hallway. When I entered the living room, I saw that Fang was lying on the couch, with a worn blanket lying across him. He was probably out here making sure I didn't get out. Too bad, I'm going out tonight if I have to drag Fang along with me.

I opened the door and it opened with a creak. I looked to make sure Fang wasn't awake. He wasn't.

A breeze of cool air whipped at my hair, and I pulled my windbreaker closer to my body. It was a chilly night, and I knew I wouldn't be out here long. _Better make the most of it _I told myself. I ran off the front porch and unfurled my wings, leaping into the sky. When I was above the treetops, I readied myself for the feeling of my super speed. But it didn't come. I was flying at normal speed, not at 200 miles an hour.

What the?! What is going on!?

_It seems that the __"__tracking method__"__ as you like to call it, has reversed the effect of your supernatural skill. _

Well, would you look at that! The Voice said something worthwhile!

_Really?! So, I can__'__t go fast? _

_Nope._

_Not even a little faster than everyone else?_

_Nil. _

Ugh! What else is this thing going to do to my body!?

_Max, you need to get back. You__'__re flock is looking for you._

"Ugh!" This time my groan was aloud, loud enough that some birds near by flew out of some nearby trees, scared.

I flew back to the house as fast as my normal power would let me. When I arrived on the front porch, I folded my wings neatly against my spine. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

It was hectic. People were running around everywhere, yelling at each other, and tearing apart the house as they did so. It was Nudge who spotted me first.

"Max! Max! We've been looking everywhere for you! Where did you go?" Her questions sent everyone's line of sight in my direction. They all looked at me. Most faces held relief, others anger.

Dr. Martinez and Fang were glaring at me. It was Fang who spoke first.

"Max? Where have you been? Do you know we've been looking for you everywhere? Were you out flying!?"

I stared at him calmly, hoping to ease his anger. It didn't help.

"Max…" he warned, taking a step closer to me.

"Yes! Yes I've been out flying!" I snapped. "Do you have a problem with that Fang? Do you?"

He was shocked by my sudden outburst, but then quickly recovered it off his face.

"Yes, I have a problem with it Max! You have a concussion and a fractured wrist, and your dying for Pete's sake!"

I glared him. We agreed not to talk about that in front of the others.

"Fang, I will do whatever I want! You can't quarantine me to a bed like that! With needles and tubes in my body! Do you think I like that Fang?" My last question was in a whisper. Anger flooded my body so violently I felt like I was going to burst. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins.

"No, Max! I know you don't like it! But if it's going to keep you alive, then that's what I'll do!" We were both shocked at each other. We never, ever fight around the rest of the flock.

"I can look after myself Fang! I don't need you or anybody else looking after me! I've done it before, haven't I? So, you can just leave me ALONE!"

I was red in the face at this point, my teeth gritted in anger. Fang grabbed my wrist to control me and I shoved him away.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped.

A quiet voice from the other side of the room broke me from my battle with Fang.

"Max…your eyes…they're red!" Angel spoke.

Angel's outburst startled me at first, but then I looked back to Fang.

He had retreated to Dr. Martinez now, speaking with her quietly.

"It's the liquid…I'm sure of it…it's making her do this…"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE! Like I'm…like I'm AN EXPERIMENT!" The last words were loud and deafening, making both Dr. Martinez and Fang jump.

"We need to calm her down…"

"STOP IT!"

Dr. Martinez turned her attention to me.

"Max, please, just cooperate."

"Cooperate? So you can do what? So you can attach me to an IV Drip and make me sit on a bed like a lump on a log?! NO!" I was sobbing hysterically now, not being able to regain control of myself. I didn't know how to stop, how to calm myself down. It was like I didn't have control of my body anymore. Like I was a puppet. Like someone was pulling the strings for me.

"Just leave me alone" I whispered, and I was out the door in three seconds flat.

When I was out the front door I expanded my wings and soared up into the sky. No one tried to follow me, a good decision on their part. And then I flew. I didn't know where I was going or where I would end up, I just flew like there was no tomorrow.

When I was out of breath and I had thought I had gone far enough, I landed in a small clearing in a forest. I found the tallest Oak I could find, leaned up against it, and cried.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok. I have some questions to answer here. First off, this book does not take place after The Final Warning. My pervious book, Wings, Weapons, and Whitecoats, was a replacement for the Final Warning, cause let's face it ...it was pretty bad. No offense JP. Question #2: Her eyes were more vampirish red than bloodshot red. I know,corny, but I like it better than the whole bloodshot deal. ( and I'm a twilight fan! hehe...XD )**

**Ok, another thing. I'm going to make a deal with you. I am one paragraph into Chapter 10, I don't believe it will be finished anytime soon. So, instead of making you waiting, I'm giving you Chapter 9 now, so you can wait a little longer for Chapter 10, k? Good. It's just with school starting (ahh!) and everything, it will be ALOT harder for me to post chapters. BUT. But, I will do it as much as I can. Believe me, I prefer this Fanfic stuff to school work!**

**-MandKxo**

Chapter 9:

MAX POV:

I don't know how long I cried for. It could have been minutes, could have been hours, days even. I wouldn't know. I was so out of it. A war could of broken out merely a hundred yards away from me and I wouldn't of noticed. Slowly, my sobs changed to shuddered breaths and I moved away from the tall Oak that had been supporting me.

The crying was over, now it was my thoughts to take care of. So many questions were swimming around inside my head I thought it was going to explode.

_What had happened back there?_

I knew what had happened, why had it happened I had no clue. For some reason I had lashed out at Fang. I mean, yes, it annoyed me that they were so concerned and protective of me, but I wasn't that annoyed to start screaming like a banshee. _So, why did I lose control of my anger like that? _Another question I think I could answer. Like Fang said, the poison was doing this. Turning and twisting my emotions every which way. It only made sense. What other explanation could there be?

And then, Angel's voice ringed in my ears.

"Max…your eyes…they're red!"

It hit me then. I was dangerous. If I had waited a second longer back at the house with Fang, I would of killed him. Ripped him apart to shreds. Sure, I was calm now, but what if one of the others did something that annoyed me? Would I lash out at them? Would I kill them? Most likely, yes.

My hands were trembling now as I reached to pull my windbreaker even closer to my body. I needed to leave. For now anyway. Until Jeb found an antidote to the poison in my body.

_If he can find an antidote. _A small voice in the back of my head thought snidely.

I ignored the nagging voice in the back of my head, and took off into the air. I would leave a note, telling them, no begging them, not to come looking for me. I would tell them that I was to return, and not to worry. I would meet Jeb, have him give me the antidote alone. When I knew I was completely safe, I would return.

I landed in viewing distance of the house, hoping that everyone was asleep. There were no lights on, so so far so good. I walked quietly to the front door and opened it just enough to my body could fit through. Fang was not on the couch, so I guessed he had relocated to another room. I glanced at the microwave clock. It was three in the morning. I had been gone about two hours! And they still hadn't gone looking for me. I guess I did look pretty mad.

I rummaged through the kitchen drawers as gently as I could, afraid to make a sound. I stopped when I had found what I needed. A sheet of stationary and a pen. I took a long breath, opened the pen and began to write.

_To My Flock,_

_I have to apologize for my behaviour tonight. I am so sorry. I did not mean to, and I believe it was the poison inside my body. I also apologize to you about that too. We, being Fang and I, should of told you all the truth right away. I__'__m sorry, I guess we just didn__'__t want to worry you. From now on, I promise to tell you the truth. Promise._

_As for this note, I am writing to tell you that I will be leaving for a bit. I don__'__t know how long, and I won__'__t tell you where, because you will follow me. I think it__'__s best if I keep my distance after what happened tonight. Don__'__t worry, I__'__ll be back._

_Sincerely, _

_Max_

_P.S Mom, I hope you don__'__t mind, I borrowed your cell phone. Don__'__t think you__'__ll reach me on it though, I won__'__t pick up. It is for other purposes. _

I read over my letter again, satisfied. It was apologetic, but not corny. I put it in a small envelope and addressed it to "the flock." Then, I lay it gently down on the table. I grabbed my mom's phone out of her purse, tucked it in my back pocket and ran out the open door. I ran as far as I could without having to fly. When I was a good kilometre away, I jumped into the air, unfurling my wings as I did so. It was then that the tears came. Silent tears, unlike those of before, streaked my face_. You__'__re going to see them again. Your going to be fine. Jeb will find an antidot_e. I told myself over and over again for the next half hour.

As I flew I realized I didn't know where I was going. Where Jeb was, or how I could reach him. Then the little cell phone in my back pocket vibrated.

"First call of the day" I muttered to myself, reaching behind me to retrieve the little cell phone. I glanced at the little caller ID on the screen. It was Dr. Martinez's house number. My bet that it was Fang. _Too bad I will never know. _I thought glumly, opening the phone and then slamming it back down again without even talking.

"Now, where or where could Jeb be?" I sung to myself quietly. My first thought was at the School in California. I know, it's sad that I thought of that first, but it was a very good chance he was there.

The phone vibrated again and had a sudden thought. I opened it and slammed it shut again, and then reopened it. I went under contacts, under J, and saw Jeb's name. The first on the list. I clicked on it and put it to my ear, waiting silently for it to ring. It rung and rung, and after the third ring, Jeb answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jeb. It's Max."

"Hello, Max. I'm sorry, I haven't found an antidote yet."

"That's fine, I don't need that."

"What?"

"I mean, I don't need that right now. Right now, I need to know where you are. I need to meet you, Jeb. It's important."


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10 for you. Chapter 11 is almost finished and I'll post that ASAP. Thanks for the reviews! You guys have been awesome! Can I get 10 reviews for this Chapter before I post the next one? thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I have not written one of these in this story yet. It's probably time I do so. So, here it goes...I don't own MR or the Characters. JP does...still...however, I am planning a plot to get it in my hands! Just kidding. It will always be JP's.**

Chapter 10:

MAX POV:

I became more shocked at myself as I told Jeb what was going on. I realized I _needed _Jeb. He was my one hope for survival. And yet, as I told him every little detail of my most recent night events, I felt more and more uncomfortable. When I was finished, I asked:

"So, you going to tell me where you are right now, Jeb?"

He sighed on the other end of the line and didn't talk for a long while.

"Max, I'm living in a motel for a few days. How about you meet me there."

I thought about asking him why he was living in a motel. But then decided not to. Might as well keep the peace until I knew I was healthy. Then I could start the snide remarks.

"Fine. Where is it?"

He gave me the directions and I felt a little excitement. Jeb's motel was close to me. The faster I could get this done the better.

I picked up speed, unhappy again that I couldn't do my super speed, and in a fifteen minutes, I could see the Motel Jeb was staying at.

I did a quick recon, making sure no curious passer-by's were watching, and then dove down a couple hundred yards away of the motel. I found the room Jeb was staying at, and knocked.

There were some shuffling footsteps on the other side of the door, and then he answered. Jeb was in jeans, a white t-shirt and…

I gulped and froze in my tracks. A white coat.

I found my words, a second later.

"Hello, Jeb." I said as politely as I could manage.

He frowned before he spoke. I guess it didn't sound all that polite.

"Hello, Max. Come in."

He moved aside so I could come in. I was in a stuffy motel room, similar to the one we had recently stayed at. I sat down on the bed and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"So…" I trailed off and began starting at the sealing.

"So…" he repeated, continuing to stare at me.

"Gotten any further on the antidote, Jeb?"

"Actually, I have. I know what the tracking method was made out of."

"So?"

"So, now that I know what it is made out of, it is easier for me to reverse the effects on it. Like Dr.Martinez said, we won't be able to take it out. We will have to inject something into you with the reverse effects. I also know why it has had these effects on you.

I nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"It seems to of reacted to the bird genes in you. If this were to be injected into a regular human being, the results would be what it was made for, to track. But, because you are 2 bird, it seems to react differently to you.

I nodded again, this time thinking.

"How long do you think it will be?"

"It's going really quickly at this point, but I never know for sure."

"Ok."

I stared up at the ceiling, avoiding Jeb's stern gaze.

He cleared his throat and I looked back at him surprised.

"I need to get back to work. I have a lead and I don't want to lose focus now."

That's fine. I'm going to go get a bit to eat anyway. I'll be back this evening." Saying these words reminded me of the time when I was living back with Jeb. When we went out and told him we would be home soon and not to worry. The memory brought a stab of pain to my heart.

Jeb nodded and turned away from me, examining some liquids on a table behind him. I forced my eyes away from the needles and opened the door, flying out into the air.

I flew up, up and away! So high that I could feel the air thinning and my breathing becoming more ragged. I did large loops and nose dives, enjoying the wind against my back. I was so absorbed in my acrobatics that I didn't see the moving cloud toward me.

_Erasers?!_ My mind thought immediately. Then, as the objects moved closer, I could see that there were only 5 of them. Five birds. Five avian-human hybrids.

**REMEMBER**

**TEN REVIEWS!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Short Chapter, sorry! But don't worry Chapter 12 is almost finshed and I will post that ASAP! And, there will most likely be FAX in the next chapter! YAY!**

**And, can we get 11 reviews this time? thanks!**

**MandKxo**

Chapter 11:

MAX POV:

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!

No way! I couldn't believe them! I personally asked them to _not _go looking for me. Ugh! I was going to _kill _Fang.

The voice in my head then wasn't me. It was the tracking method talking. And it wanted me to kill Fang.

I shook my head violently. _No! No! NO! I will not kill Fang! No matter how mad I am at him, I will NOT kill him! I will not let you do this to me!_

Ok. I had officially lost it. I was talking to a _liquid tracking method _for Pete's sake!

I folded in my wings and just dropped to the ground.

_I__'__ll run! I__'__ll do it! I won__'__t let them find me!_

I grabbed my head with my hands, pulling at my hair. This could not be happening! What did I do to deserve this?!

I pulled myself up off the ground and began running. Running like the wind. I stumbled through the streets, but not losing any of my momentum in the process. My arms pumped at my sides, gaining speed with every push.

_Come on, come on! You can do this! You can outrun them! Do it for their safety!_

As I ran, I thought of possible escape routes and plans. The air would be too risky, they would soon see me. My best chance was to continue running through the streets, hoping they would lose me in the crowded area. My prayer was unanswered.

I ran into a alley, sending me into a dead end. I almost screamed in frustration, but held my own. I heard five pairs of footsteps get closer to me, making me quiver with fright on every one.

I turned my back to them, facing the hard and dirty concrete wall.

"Max?" Fang's voice was worried.

I didn't respond.

"Max? Are you ok?"

"Fang, I need you to take the others and get out of here. Please, now!"

"Max…" he started, trying to reason with me.

"Fang! I left for a reason, I'm dangerous to you and the others. Please, for mine _and _your sake, leave!" Silent tears streaked my face, but I didn't turn to face him.

Then, all of a sudden, a loud and deafening crack came somewhere from my body.

I screamed in pain and crumpled to the floor, holding my ankle in pain.

My worst fear was coming true. The liquid had spread to the rest of my body, and was breaking my bones.


	12. Chapter 12

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! HERE IS CHAPTER 12! WITH FAX!! AM I GOOD OR WHAT?!OK, GUYS. IT IS LABOUR DAY. I'M MENTIONING THIS TO ALL YOU FAITHUL READERS...I HATE LABOUR DAY!! WANNA KNOW WHY?! 'CAUSE IT IS SO DEPRESSING. IT'S THE LAST DAY OF SUMMER BEFORE SCHOOL! NOOOO! SCHOOL MEANS BUSIER, AND BUSIER MEANS LESS TIME TO WRITE FANFICS! SO, I APOLIGIZE IF I TAKE LONGER POSTING BECAUSE OF DREADED SCHOOL! (THAT SOUNDED LIKE IT CAME OUT OF A MR BOOK!) ANYWAY, I HAVENT STARTED CHAPTER 13 YET, AND I WILL ASAP, SO (AGAIN) FOGIVE ME IF IT ISNT POSTED THAT QUICKLY! NOW, HERE IT IS...THE LAST POST OF SUMMER...CHAPTER 12!! )**

**THANKS SO MUCH!**

**MANDKXO**

Chapter 12:

MAX POV:

I heard Fang's voice steps get closer, and I screamed again. Not out of pain, but out of anger and worry.

"Fang. Don't come any closer."

He ignored me and continued to walk towards me.

"Fang, please don't. You're going to make me angry and then…" I trailed off as Fang kneeled down next to me.

I turned to face the opposite wall, not daring to look into his eyes.

He put his hand on my shoulder and I felt a cold shiver go up my spine.

"Max, you need to see a doctor."

"Fang, I've told you, I'm fine." I could feel the anger boiling up inside me from his statement.

"No you're not" he said calmly, as if he was talking to a five year old.

How I described his voice only made me more angry. I am not a five year old!

My hands were shaking now, and I knew I looked dangerous. So, why didn't he back away? Why is he going to let me hurt him like this?

"Fang. I'm. Fine." My voice was venomous. Fang didn't flinch.

I knew he wasn't going to budge, so I decided to talk to keep my mind off of the anger.

"Why did you come looking for me anyway?"

His answer only made me more angry.

"We knew you needed help, Max. And turns out, we were right" he said motioning to my broken ankle.

I didn't respond so he continued.

"Here, I'll help you up." He grabbed under my arm and made a motion to start propping me up, but I shoved him off.

My head felt drowsy and I got more angry.

"Angel, stop controlling my mind!" I managed to yell out before she got complete control of my head.

The drowsiness stopped for a moment, but then started up again. I guess Fang and Angel were having their own little discussion inside their heads. My anger was at its limit now. I turned away from Fang and headed towards Angel with my arms outstretched, ready to attack. She looked at me, her eyes wide with fright, and the drowsiness stopped. Unfortunately I didn't .

I continued to charge at her, gaining more pace with each step.

Fang was there in an instant, blocking my path from Angel.

Fang's expression was calm.

"Out of my way, Fang" I snarled.

"Max, don't" his voice was in a whisper, scared.

"Too late for that, Fang. You got your chance." My voice was evil, even to me. I had no control over my body. None. And I was going to kill Angel because of it.

Then, all of a sudden ( I told you I had no control over my body) I lunge at Fang, knocking him to the cold, hard concrete ground. I was on top of him, pinning him down. My strong grip was securely fastened on his arms, stopping him from escaping my grasp.

My face was fearless. Well, it was fearless until I saw Fang's arms. My face went from fearless to shock in a matter of seconds. Fang's arms were covered in blood, scars and bruises. All my doing.

My eyes widened in shocked. I backed off of him slowly, my mouth now opened in a distinguished "o."

"Fang…" I started, but then didn't finish. I turned on my heel and flew off into the air.

_I should of stayed, I should of helped Fang, _I thought to myself.

Then another voice argued in my head. _I could of killed him though, could of finished him off, if I stayed a second longer._

I saw a cave in the distance, a small bat cave. I landed, and curled myself into a small ball, holding my knees to my chest. I rocked back and forth in the corner of the cave, trying to keep my emotions intact.

I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn't hear Fang until he was in the cave. I groaned aloud, and my heart started thumping loudly.

"Fang, I almost killed you. And if you want me to actually finish you off this time, then by all means, stay. But, I'd really, really appreciate it if you left."

He didn't speak and sat down next to me. "What are you doing!?"

"I'll take the first option" he said with such calmness it almost made me laugh. Almost.

"Fang, leave for me, please! Do this for me!" I turned to face him and looked directly into his eyes. I didn't dare looking at his arms.

"Max, I promised I'd never leave you. I'm going to keep that promise."

I shook my head. I would have to think better on my promises and deals.

"That doesn't count, Fang!"

He shrugged. "There were no conditions."

"Ugh! Fang!" I screamed in frustration. I made the mistake of looking at his arms, and I got upset all over again.

"Fang! Look what I did to you! I'm…I'm dangerous! You shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be here…" I got up and made the movement to unfurl my wings. A wave of pain shot up my ankle as I applied pressure to it. Fang was by my side in an instant, his hands locking firmly onto my wrists.

"Max, sit back down."

"No Fang! Just let me go! I don't want to get angry at you again! Please, just let go!"

He Didn't and instead he dragged me over to the wall and sat me down so I was leaning against it.

"Please don't wreck your ankle more, Max." His eyes were so soft, so pleading, that I couldn't resist.

"Fine" I said stubbornly.

We just sat there for a few minutes, both staring off into the night sky.

Then, I leaned in towards Fang, breathing deeply.

"Fang?" I said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you didn't leave me."

Then I leaned in and kissed him passionately, remembering to breath through my nose to avoid getting light-headed. He pulled away and looked at me quizzically.

"What was that for?"

"I told you, I can't control my emotions." Then I leaned in and began again. This time Fang returned the offer.

CHAPTER 13 ASAP!


	13. Chapter 13

**OK. I lied. This is the last post of summer. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13:

MAX POV:

"So, how did you guys know where to find me?" It was the next day, and we had camped out in the bat cave with the rest of the flock. We could of stayed at the motel with Jeb, but being in a cave felt more…_natural. _If that makes sense. I was leaned up against the cave wall, my ankle in a make-do brace, facing my flock.

I had also agreed to living with them again, as long as they didn't do anything that could tick me off. They agreed, and were very cautious around me. I understood, I wouldn't want to be killed at a moments notice either.

"Dr. Martinez knew where Jeb was staying, she thought that would be your first place to go." Fang looked up at me from where he was sitting across the room. "We figured we would go there first."

I let out a frustrated sigh. I would have to be a little less obvious on where I camped out.

"We would of found out where you were anyway" Iggy added from the other side of the cave, where he was making breakfast.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the other members of the flock. I was keeping my distance, and I felt more quarantine then ever because of it. I looked into Angel's small, blue eyes and I almost cried.

_She could have been dead right now. I could of killed her. _

A thought struck me and I stood up, leaning on the wall for support.

"I'll be right back. I need to do some stuff."

Fang grabbed a hold of my wrist. All that joking in his eyes a minute ago was gone. His tone was all serious now.

"Where do you think your going?"

I looked away from Fang's face so I wouldn't have to see how mad he was. It would just make me mad.

"Fang, please don't. Just trust me on this. Please, please! Just let me do this!"

His expression softened.

"Fine. But please come back soon."

I looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes. "Don't worry, I will."

Then I was off into the fresh morning air. I flew as hard as I could until I reached Jeb's motel. I landed, and did the usual: knocking on his door, hearing his shuffling footsteps, and then waiting until he opened the door in his white lab coat.

"Hello, Max. I'm sorry, nothing to update on the antidote right now."

"That's ok, Jeb. I need to talk to you about something else anyway."

He stepped aside and I came in, sitting down on the already made bed.

"Um, about my…mood swings, I guess you could call them. Well, I'm guessing you already figured out about last night."

He nodded. "Fang called me and told me everything."

I didn't think about how doing that could make me mad and continued talking.

"Ok, so about that…I was wondering…I came so close to killing Angel last time, and I'm afraid if it happens again, I will actually finish her, or any of the others, off. I couldn't live with myself if I killed one of them, Jeb. So, I was wondering…if I went into one of those murderous mood swings again, would you…would you kill me?"

There was silence as Jeb thought his possible responses through. He let out a long deep breath before responding, and when he did, it shocked me.

"If that's what you want, then fine."

I didn't question his answer. I just waved a quick goodbye, opened the door and flew out the window.


	14. Chapter 14

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! I APLOGIZE GREATLY FOR THE LONG WAIT! WITH SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING...(WHICH BY THE WAY I HATE!) IT IS GETTING REALLY BUSYY! I WILL TRY TO WRITE AS MUCH AS I CAN THROUGHOUT THE WEEK, SO I CAN POST ON FRIDAY. TOOK MAKE UP FOR THE LATENESS, I POSTED AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER! YAYY! HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 14! OH, AND CAN WE GET TEN REVIEWS? I WILL POST IT FASTER IF I GET THEM!**

Chapter 14:

MAX POV:

I flew back to the bat cave fairly quickly, there was no use losing Fang's trust now. I sighed, remembering when he would trust me all the time. Now he always second judged me before he let me do anything.

I landed on one leg in the bat cave, too scared to hurt my injured ankle more. Fang was right there, supporting me when I almost fell over onto Nudge and Gazzy, who were playing cards.

"Sorry guys. I'm a little wobbly." They smiled up at me.

"That's ok, Max" Gazzy told me with a wide grin. I knew he was just saying that so I wouldn't get mad. Usually he would make some smart-ass remark in a joking way, but I guess he wasn't risking anything. I smiled anyway, happy by his enthusiasm.

Fang helped me hobble over to a spot up against the wall and I leaned there for a moment. It was silent as I just stood there, and then Fang asked me a question oh so quietly that no one else could hear.

"So, where have you been?"

I shrugged, putting on my best poker face. "No where, really. Just out for a spin. I've been needing a lot of those lately with the…uh…you know…mood swings." I said mood swings in a whisper, as if I didn't want to talk about it in front of the flock.

He nodded, his facial expression solemn. Guess I had a pretty good poker face after all, considering I've never played poker before. Well, except for the time I played with Angel. But that doesn't count. She can read minds!

I leaned my back against the cave wall and closed my eyes. When I opened them thirty seconds later, Fang was beside me, this time holding a small pan of food.

"Thought you might be hungry."

"Oh…Thanks" I murmured. I told myself not to get mad over something like Fang taking care of me. _He__'__s just trying to help_ I thought reassuringly.

I took the small pan of food from Fang, which contained scrambled eggs and toast.

"We left what we could for you. It was very difficult with the way Nudge eats."

I laughed and looked briefly at Nudge. She had stuck out her tongue at Fang and he smirked back at her. I smiled at the lack of tension between us all.

Then, I dug onto my breakfast, leaving only the tiniest of crumbs behind. I swallowed my last gulp and then leaned over to set the pan down on the cave floor. Before I had a chance to bend over, though, my hand and brain seemed to numb and the pan clattered to the floor. My knees buckled afterward.

I was barely conscious through the whole thing. I watched as the flock crowded around me, as every muscle in my body tried to move my hand. But it was impossible. My hand wouldn't move. I tried to shift to at least make my position more comfortable, but it was no use. The rest of my body wasn't paralyzed, but it felt weak. Like when I had come out of the isolation tank, that's what my body felt like.

I felt the pressure of Fang's hands on me, but I couldn't feel their coolness. Which bugged me a lot.

"Fang…" I moaned, reaching with my good hand to touch him. "Fang, I can't…I can't move it…" I trailed off and lay my head back against the floor. I barely heard Fang giving orders.

"Nudge, Angel gather all of our stuff. Iggy and Gazzy, help me move Max."

Again I felt the pressure of their hands on my body, but I didn't feel the temperature or texture. My body hung limply as they carried me over to a side of the cave.

"Fang…Fang, it's fine. I can fly…"

"Max?"

"Yeah?" I moaned weakly.

"Shut up for a moment, will ya?"

It took awhile for the shock to seek in. When it did, I couldn't speak, didn't know what to stay back to Fang. Which, probably was his point.

"She needs to see a Doctor. Dr.Martinez lives to far away, and I don't think she would help right now. Gazzy, can you figure out where the nearest hospital is?"

"No doctor…no hospital…"

"Max, your dying."

"I've been dying for like…a few weeks now, Fang. I'm not going to die right now."

Those were the last words I spoke before I fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up in a bright, white room, so bright that I closed my eyes again and waited for them to adjust before reopening them. _What the?!_

I could hear voices, but they sounded quiet, almost distant. I could make out one voice as Jeb's.

"I found an antidote. Unfortunately, there won't be enough to kill all of the poison in her body."

"What do you mean there isn't enough?" That was Fang's voice, calm, but with a certain edge to it.

"It's hard to explain, but I know of something else we could do."

Fang didn't respond, but I guessed he was nodding.

"We can give her the antidote, and then do the rest with blood transfusions. I'm sure you would be willing to give donations?"

I opened my eyes to slits to see Fang nodding his head. Then Jeb spoke again, this time worried.

"The only problem is that, this transfusion might be dangerous to you."

I fought the urge to jump out of the bed and stand between Jeb and Fang. I would do anything to protect Fang. Anything. But, instead, I just lay in the bed calmly and waited to talk to Fang later.

Their discussion quieted and I couldn't hear as well. Instead, I focused on making my breathing even. When the door slammed shut and I knew Jeb was gone, I started to pretend to stir. I caught Fang's attention, for I could hear his position shift towards me.

"Max? How are you feeling?"

I opened my eyes blearily, like it was my first time opening them.

"I said no hospital, Fang."

"And I said hospital, Max."

"Since when are you the leader?"

"I'm second in command, and as second in command, if the leader or another is in danger, I do what's best for them." He crossed his arms and sat back, proud with his comeback.

I huffed. His logic always beat me out.

"So, when did you plan on telling me about your latest scheme with Jeb?"

Fang looked shocked for about a millisecond, then just stared at me calmly.

He didn't respond at first, which is how I could tell he was going to lie. I am one of the few people Fang can't lie to. Actually, I'm probably the only one.

"Fang, don't lie to me."

Fang let out a long, low breath. "Ok, to be honest, we weren't going to tell you. We…"

"Spit it out, Fang" I demanded with force I didn't know I had.

"We were hoping that you would just stay unconscious long enough for us to do all the transfusions and everything."

"Fang, I am not letting you do the transfusions. You could die!"

Fang let out another long breath. "You heard that too, huh?"

I nodded, my eyes still wide with fear.

"Max, I will be fine. Besides, I don't think you will be around when it is happening anyway…"

"What do you mean, Fang?! Of course I will be around! I am part of the whole thing remember?!"

Then my eyes went wide once again as I saw the IV drips I was connected too.

"No! They're not going to…?! Fang! How could you!?"

"Max, please calm down. And it's the only way."

"No it's not Fang. You're sounding like the white coats now." I made my voice higher to imitated Anne Walker.

"We gave you every choice Max…" Ugh! I still shuddered at the thought.

His back seemed to stiffen too, but he didn't show it much.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

He reached over me to type in something on the machines.

"Fang…don't! Fang! I can't believe you!"

I started to hyperventilate slowly, waiting for the drug to take affect.

"When I wake up, you are going to be dead, Fang."

He chuckled his Fang chuckle. It was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is Chapter 15! Possibly the last post of the weekend, but I always say that...so it will probably be the second last!**

**Here it is!**

Chapter 15:

FANG POV:

My arms clung to my sides. It was the only thing I could do to not rip the machines off of Max and fly away with her. Somewhere far from here.

_This is for her own good. She will be fine _I said convincingly, even though it didn't sound all that convincing.

A small nurse walked in the door and I turned around startled.

"Nick?"

"Um, yes that's me." We were still cautious enough to use our fake names.

"Your needed in room 7 for the blood transfusions now."

'Uh, ok thanks."

I followed the nurse, stopping briefly at the door, hesitating.

"Don't worry, she'll be monitored carefully."

I looked at the nurse, shocked, at how easily she picked up my hesitant movements. Then I followed her confidently out of the room, quietly shutting the door to Max's room on the way out.

I followed her to room 7 and went inside cautiously. A man stood inside, wearing a white lab coat. This didn't faze me. If it meant saving Max, I would risk being held alone with one of these people.

The nurse left, and I faced the doctor, not breaking eye contact. It was the first sign of weakness.

"So…Nick Ride is it?"

I nodded, not breaking my gaze.

"Well, you can just have a seat on the chair there, Nick. While I just get this needle ready…"

I winced at the sight of the needle, but held my own. I sat down on the chair and took off my windbreaker. I had worn a shirt to cover my wings today, not cutting slits in the back. And if you must know, it was black. It always is. I rolled up my sleeves and waited patiently for the doctor to begin.

He took his time, examining each needle with care. I could feel sweat start on my forehead as I waited for him to begin. _Let__'__s get this started, shall we? _I asked myself.

When he was done choosing a needle, he came over, dabbing my shoulder with disinfectant. The smell was not pleasant. He pushed in the needle syringe and stuck it into my left shoulder. I looked away. Needles aren't my thing if you haven't noticed.

I could hear the air pressure noise of the syringe being pulled out, and I knew he was taking out lots of blood. The needle was emptied and the process began again, and again and again. When he finally stood up and acknowledged me, I knew we were finished.

"All done, Nick. We will have the transfusions done soon. Max should be fine in no time. Now, if you want to visit her, she has been moved to room 12. They are about to give her the antidote. I don't know if she is conscious or not." He gave me a warm smile before turning back to his notes.

"Thanks."

"No problem, kid."

I opened the door and walked down the deserted hallway. I felt light-headed and I would need to sit down soon before I fainted. I had seen it happen to Max, and it did not look fun.

I found room twelve seconds later. Lucky I did too, I almost walked right by it. I opened the door silently, and was greeted by the flock, Jeb and an unconscious Max. My heart dropped in disappointment.

"Still not awake yet?"

Jeb sighed. "Nope. But it's best if we give her the antidote while she's asleep. It's easier."

I nodded in understanding. Jeb knew just as much as I did how difficult Max could be.

"When will we be doing it?"

"Very soon. Probably an hour. The antidote will hurt, so we gave her some drugs to numb the pain. They will take affect in an hour, then we'll start the procedure."

I nodded again, not taking my eyes off Max.

It was then that the heart rate monitor beside her slowed. Slowed down so much that I thought she was dead. Jeb noticed too, because a look of panic swept his face.

"What's going on?!" I almost yelled, although my voice was loud.

"The poison isn't wasting any time now. It's beaten us to the chase. It's going to kill her right here, right now."


	16. Chapter 16

**chapter 16! I dont have much else to say...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! OR THE CHARACTERS! OR THE COVER OF IT! ok !! i DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

Chapter 16:

FANG POV:

I was stunned for a moment. All I could hear was the blood pounding through my veins at top speed. Yeah, I knew Max was dying, but to actually have to face it like this was terrible. I choked out something I myself didn't quite understand.

"How long does she have?"

Jeb looked at me, concern and worry written all over his face. "At this time, five minutes, tops."

"What can we do?"

"We'll need to give her the antidote now, and pray that it will work on time. This will hurt her though, because the drugs haven't didn't have time to take affect."

I nodded, scared out of my mind.

Jeb took a small bottle of insulin out of his pocket and inserted it into a needle. He walked over to Max carefully and picked up her limp arm. He injected the needle into it and I watched, too curious and scared to look away. I still did not trust Jeb, but if he was the only one that could save Max…well you've heard all that already.

The heart rate monitor seemed to slow even more, and I thought we had lost her. That's when the screaming started.

At first they were just screams. Screams of pain and agony. They were so real, so clear, that I could actually feel the pain Max was feeling. Then she started yelling names.

"Fang! Help me! Somebody help me! It hurts, Fang, it hurts!" she wailed. I wanted to rush up to her bed and start telling her she was fine, but I didn't know if I could move.

"Please! Anyone! Make it stop! Angel! Iggy! Nudge! Somebody! Make it stop!"

She started to thrash wildly in the hospital bed and I became afraid that she would fall out. I ran to the side of the hospital bed, and Jeb was at the other. I was so close to her now, so close that I wanted to touch her. Jeb looked at me warningly.

"Don't do anything. Only catch her if she falls. The antidote will do it's job, we just have to wait."

I forced a nod. I was in as much pain as Max, watching her go through this. What also killed me was that I couldn't do anything to help her. Just sit and watch her. Just sit and watch her die, possibly.

The screams quieted for a moment to soft whimpers. Then they broke out again, louder than before.

"They took Angel! My baby! We need to get her back! Help!"

I looked at Jeb, wondering if this was normal. He nodded and then said, "the antidote is giving her dream experiences she might have had in the past."

"Don't die Fang! Please! Help! I need help! He's dying! Fang's dying!"

I shuddered at that memory not so long ago. Max had come rushing into my room because of that dream, scared to death.

I looked over at the flock. All their faces read pure horror. Whether that was about the dream exclamation or screaming, I don't know. When I looked back at Max, her lips were moving, but no voice was coming out. She was mumbling something ever so quietly to herself. Her face was pale.

She started thrashing about again, and I straightened my posture, ready to catch her again. Jeb did the same.

"It still hurts!" she moaned.

I tried to calm her down. "Max, it's fine. We're here. The pain will pass."

She didn't hear me. Or she chose to ignore me, which I bet she could still do.

"It's burning! I'm burning! I'm going to die!" She broke into sobs, which is another thing I didn't know could happen when you were practically unconscious.

I looked over at Jeb again. "Are you sure this is normal?"

"Yes, this is excellent."

I glared at him.

"What I mean is that, if she is in this much pain, the antidote is really taking affect."

I felt a stream of hope. Not that Jeb or the others noticed.

Then, Max's body was still. She just lay there like a lump on a log. Jeb sighed.

"Stage one is over."

"Stage one?"

"The pain can last up to twenty four hours. Possibly more."

Twenty four hours? Jeez. Max still had a long way to go.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17! I dont know if this will be the only post of the weekend or not..I do have a soccer tournie...but I will try to put atleast one more post up for y'all! TEN REVIEWS BEFORE I POST IT THOUGH!**

Chapter 17:

FANG POV:

I was by Max's bed for the next few hours. I didn't hear a peep out of her. Normally, I would enjoy that, because that meant she wasn't nagging me or something. But now, I would do anything to hear her talk. Anything. Even the slightest murmur.

I didn't leave her side unless it was for tending to the others, which usually Iggy could handle. We were sleeping in Max's room, sometimes some of us slept out in the waiting room. No one was complaining about the accommodations, it was more the paranoia we had of hospitals that bugged us.

It was two hours after the first wave of pain that a second one hit. It was 3 in the afternoon and it startled all of us.

"Stop! Stop! Please, please don't! I'll do anything! Just make…the pain…STOP!"

I cringed at the loudness of her voice and the feeling of the pain she was going through.

"Please, Fang! Help me! It hurts!"

I longed to reach out, to touch her, to tell her everything was fine. But I couldn't bear myself to do that. Something held me into a frozen position, enabling me to move. I couldn't take it any longer, and I reached out my hand to touch her skin.

As soon as the surface of both our skin's met, I pulled back quickly. What I felt surprised me. She felt cold, so cold. Like, frozen solid. With the way she was thrashing about in her bed, I thought she would be sweating buckets and heating up. I brought my hand to feel her forehead again, and before our skin touched again, her eyes shot open. They weren't Max's eyes though, they looked bottomless and cloudy, almost like she was staring off into the distance. The brown tint in her eyes was gone. She wasn't staring at anyone into particular, just the white ceiling, which I'd bet five bucks she couldn't really see. In fact, I didn't think Max was fully conscious. She spoke and startled us all. Her voice was raspy and weak.

"Someone…someone's coming…not…good."

I, and I'm sure the other's did too, stared at Max puzzled.

"What do you mean, Max?" It was Angel's soft, angelic voice, something I had not heard in awhile.

Max's eyes shut close as fast as they had opened, and it was all silent again.

"Can Max see the future?!" Gazzy asked in awe.

I wouldn't to slap him, or at least glare at him, but then I thought the kid might be right. _Can Max see the future? _I repeated to myself. How else could she…

A knock on the door startled me from my unpleasant thoughts. They obviously weren't waiting for an invitation, and they opened the door and walked in briskly.

Who stood before me shocked me. I couldn't believe my eyes. But it was all true. Right here standing in front of me. All of her, from her neatly pulled back ponytail to her grey lintel skirt. Anne Walker.

"Hello, Fang."


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is Chapter 18! The last post until next weekend! :'( Sorry for those of you who wanted Anne dead, I didn't kill her! **

Chapter 18:

FANG POV:

I stepped ever so slightly, so I was closer to Anne and in between her and Max. I looked at her, my stare piercing. The rest of the flock just stood there in silence, glancing back from Anne to me with a wary look in their eyes.

"Hello, Anne" I said, breaking my gaze from hers.

"It's good to see al of you…and Max" she said, taking a quick glance at the Max's body, limp and still, on the hospital bed.

"I wish I could say the same about you." I responded quietly, but so she could hear.

"You outsmarted us, last time, Fang. We will not be making the same mistake again."

I tensed, expecting a dozen flyboys to fly through the open windows. Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy did the same. Even Total looked scary. I almost smiled to myself at that thought.

But of course I didn't.

"You can always hope" I murmured. She narrowed her eyes and I'm sure I saw her muscles reflexively twitch to something in her pocket. A walkie talkie or some mode of communication no less.

A different conversation was going on in my head, one with Angel.

_Out the north window, tell the others._

I made sure she didn't nod or show any recognition of me talking to her. Anne and her crew knew by now that Angel read minds. **(School****'****s out forever. With the Max 2nd...maybe you remember.) **

_I__'__ll get Max_ I added seconds later.

Angel didn't respond, but I knew she heard me.

"Now, Fang. I would like you, Max and the others to join me now."

I snorted. "Do you actually think we're going to come quietly, Anne?"

"No, I didn't, but you can always hope" she said, mimicking me.

I scowled and made a ever so slightly step backwards towards Max's bed. Two Whitecoats had joined Anne now, standing behind her in what looked like a body guard position.

"Fang…" she warned.

The rest of the flock got up from their sitting positions and stood in between Anne and Max like a wall as well.

Angel gave me a slight nod, telling me everything was done and we were all ready to go. I nodded back, not taking my eyes off Anne, who was now pulling out a large needle. Her fellow Whitecoats were pulling out something similar to the gun invention. I gulped, but then regained my composure.

"NOW!" I yelled aloud, not turning away from Anne. Good thing too, because they came towards us now, arms outstretched, ready to attack.

Iggy and Nudge didn't fly out the window like the original plan. Instead, they moved between Anne and me, in fighting stance.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Holding her off, grab Max…QUICK!"

Not even thinking, I turned to Max's bed. I picked her up in my arms and with great force, thrust myself out the window. The glass shattered as I flew through, leaving bits of glass in my messy black hair. Some of them cut my face, and I put my hand in front of Max's face to prevent as much glass from reaching my face as possible. I was a little to late. I could see some blood dribbling down her cheeks.

I turned my head, quickly seeing if everyone else had made it out safely. They had, although Angel was flying raggedly.

"What's up Angel?!" I asked, sounding as calm as possible. The last thing we needed was another injured.

"One of them got me with one of those contraptions they had! It's nothing…just a scratch!" she yelled back.

"Ok. I'll check it out when we land. We just got to fly a little longer. Can you hold up?

She nodded and then looked slightly annoyed. "Of course I can, Fang! I'm not a baby!"

She sounded so much like Max it scared me.

"Fine then." And then I turned my attention back to the sky ahead of me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is Chapter 19! First post of the weekend! WOOT! Yeah, anyway...don't worry, I'm like pretty positive this won't be the only post of the weekend! There will be ATLEAST one more, if not another. So, here..ENJOY!**

Chapter 19:

FANG POV:

The Flock was tiring, and I knew it, but I refused to stop. In my opinion, surely not in the others, we were still too close to Anne, the hospital and the other Whitecoats. And also, I had no idea of where we were or where we were headed. Flying just seemed the most appropriate thing to do at this point.

"Fang, I'm hungry."

I groaned aloud, offending Nudge. I quickly smiled at her though, making up for my mistake.

"Sorry, Nudge. It's just that…we need to continue. Get as far away from that place as possible."

Nudge nodded. She wasn't nodding in understanding though, just in a way of acknowledgement. I sighed, when the Whitecoats invent a portable fridge that can be easily carried when flying, I want to be the first to know.

I gust of wind blew at my hair and face, and I held Max closer to my chest. That's all I needed, her in pain _plus _hypothermia. She had been unconscious for the last hour we had been flying. No signs of pain yet, and I really hoped she waiting until we were in hard ground for that. I didn't want her struggling in my arms, thousands of feet off the ground.

_We need somewhere inconspicuous to hide._ I thought, frowning. How many times have I said that to myself in my fourteen years of living? Something told me that even after Max defeated Itex we would all still be running for our lives at a moment's notice, never settling down. Nomads. That's what we were.

I did a quick three sixty, my arms aching as I did so, hurting from the pain of Max's weight on me. With my amazing vision, I could barely make out a patch of trees northwest of where we were flying. It still hadn't been far since we left the hospital, but I, and the others, needed to rest ASAP.

"Ok, guys. Time to rest. See that patch of forest up there?" I pointed to where I had noticed the trees.

They peered off into the distance for a minute, then looked back at me, there vision seeing what I saw.

"We're going to camp out there for the night. Then were back on the run? Okay?"

They nodded. All they wanted right now was sleep. Tomorrow, the arguing about staying longer would begin.

"Ok, I say we have a fifteen minute flight, and then it's lights out."

PAGE BREAK

"Right over here, guys. In that tall spruce." I directed Nudge and Angel to a spot on a very large spruce, where they would be sleeping tonight.

They both nodded, but on the inside, I knew they were complaining.

"What about Max?" Angel asked in her signature voice.

"I'll figure something out. Don't worry."

I found a tree, which in away, was connecting to Angel's and Nudge's and laid Max down gently on a large branch. I propped her up so she was leaning on me, and not falling over to the other side, which was hard forest ground. It was like moving a dummy. I even checked her pulse every so often, making sure she hadn't died on me. So far, she hadn't.

It wasn't long before everyone's breathing had slowed and I knew they were all asleep. Everyone except me, anyways. Well, that's what I thought, until I heard Max stir.

When I looked over, her brown eyes were open wide. She did not look like she had just opened from a 12 hour sleep. They stayed frozen in place, staring straight ahead, until she heard the movement of myself, and my voice, the only loud thing in the forest that night.

"Max?" I spoke softly. If she was in one of those trances, I didn't want to shock her.

She turned to me with a sharp, quick turn of her head. I guess I had scared her.

"Fang? I…I couldn't see you."

I smiled, I guess I had become invisible for the short while that I was still.

"Fang! What is going on?" her voice managed to sound frightening, even though she spoke softly, in a whisper.

"How are you feeling?"

She didn't respond for awhile. I watched as her facial expression changed from shock, to puzzlement, to shock again.

"Where are we?" she asked. I didn't fail to notice that neither of us had answered each other's questions.

"In a tree." I said simply.

She nodded thoughtfully, not taking her eyes off whatever she was staring at straight ahead of her.

"And why…?"

Ah, leave it to Max to make a simple question complicated.

**10 REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT CHAPPIE OR IT WILL NOT BE POSTED! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is Chapter 20! I think Chapter 21 is going to be the last chapter..but I am not entirely sure. If it is, it will be long. Have no worries! XD  
**

Chapter 20:

MAX POV:

I could feel my eyes get wider and wider as Fang explained to me what happened. This was a lot of information to take in, especially in the condition I was currently in.

I felt numb, and tired and sore, for that matter. But no pain spells had hit me yet. They are suppose to last for 24 hours, possibly more, as Fang told me. I shuddered. Even though I was practically unconscious, I could still vividly remember the pain, entering my body as its own guest. A guest without an invitation, I might add.

However, I do not recall, at any point in time, shouting past experience and dreams out the whole world. I flushed, embarrassed when Fang told me that, especially about the dream I had when I went crying to him over it.

I tried to shift my position in the tree branch, and winced as a pain shot up my leg. _Ok, that won__'__t do. _I thought, shifting back so I was in my first position again. I tried to shift in a different direction, accidentally knocking my head on a branch above me. _Ouch! _I mentally screamed as I sat back down. _That__'__s not going to work either. _

Fang, even though worried about my condition, couldn't help but chuckling. Glad to know I hadn't missed much change in his life. I was about to slap him upside the head, when I heard an ear splitting scream. It was close by. It took me awhile to realize whose it was. Mine. Another pain spell had broken over. Great…

PAGE BREAK

It was like my mind and body were in two different places. Two different worlds. My brain was doing one thing, while my body did the other. They weren't working as one, one that was suppose to make me function. Instead, it felt like they were dragging me apart. Like one had my right arm and one had the other.

I was conscious enough to hear voices around me, unlike when I was in the hospital, when I felt all alone. In nothing but darkness. I'm not sure which one I preferred.

I could hear Fang giving out orders, and I wanted to tell him to stop. That I was fine and that it would pass. Unfortunately, I had really no control over my body.

My body, or brain, felt like they should make me scream, so that's what I did. It was so loud I wanted to cover my own eardrums. Too bad that wasn't happening. It could just be me, but this felt more painful than the others.

I heard a ripping noise, and thinking it was a shirt or something let it pass. It was then that pain hit me, and I realized the ripping noise was coming from me. _What was that?!_

_A muscle in your right arm, Maximum._

I had enough energy left in me to scream mentally. The pain couldn't cut me some slack! The voice had to be here through this whole process, didn't it!? Then something snapped and another wave of pain shot through me. I didn't have to ask what it was.

_That was your wrist, Maximum. _

I wanted to yell, "good to know!" but I didn't know how too. Then I turned in the wrong direction, and I could feel myself falling through the air, at a speed too fast for words.

TEN REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	21. Chapter 21

**WOW. That's pretty much all I can say. You guys have been amazing. All the reviews! I got way more than I did for Wings, Weapons and Whitecoats. BTW, I will be posting a poll to see which one you liked better, the sequel or the first. Please take the time to respond, I would really appreciate it! **

**As for a third book in this series, I am afraid not. However,I will be writing lots more Fanfics for Maximum Ride, plus other stories. In fact, my next project is a Twilight Fanfic, so keep an eye out for that! Love all you faithful readers and I hope you enjoyed them!**

**PS If you have any questions, submit a review to one of these stories and i will answer them. I still check reviews on old stories! I apologize if I do take a long time to respond back, however.**

**And, just for fun, because I haven't posted one of these in awhile...Disclaimer: I do not own MR! Hehe...XD**

Chapter 21:

MAX POV:

I woke up to bright sunlight shining in on my eyes. When my vision cleared, I realized where we were. A different place than before. In fact, we were in mid flight.

"Where are we?" I mumbled, loud enough so Fang, who was carrying me ( no surprise!) and also loud enough so the others could hear.

"Flying."

I found I had enough energy to glare.

"I figured that much out, thank you very much, Fang."

He smiled down at me. "We left the camp we had last night. Don't want to stay in one place for too long."

"Oh." He was probably controlling laughter from the look of puzzlement on my face right now, but I ignored it.

"So, what happened?" I felt I had asked that question way too much recently.

"You went into a pain spell again. Fell off the tree. You were really close to hitting the floor, but Iggy and I managed to pull you back up no problem."

I groaned, I was once again playing the role of damsel in distress.

"So, will you let me go Fang, or was I insane to even ask that? Was I wasting my breath?"

Fang nodded. "You were wasting your breath."

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Five hours? Maybe a little more?"

"You know Fang, just because I am so vulnerable in your arms, doesn't mean your not the leader. I still am."

He scowled at me. "I'm not letting you go, Max."

"I know, Fang. You made that quite clear. I was just going to let you know that I want to stop now and make camp. That small cliff over there with the cave looks good." I looked up at him with stern eyes. That was a demand, not a question, and he knew it.

"Guys! We're stopping over at that cliff! Your highness's orders!" He looked at me smug, as if he had one our temporary battle. I didn't respond.

I waited patiently as Fang flew at normal pace towards the cave. My heart started to beat faster as I got more anxious. I couldn't't wait to use my legs.

He landed and gently placed me so my feet were on the cave floor. He steadied me, and then backed off, watching me cautiously to see if I needed support. I stumbled a few paces and Fang was at my side in an instant, but I shook him off.

"It's fine." I mumbled under my breath. I paced around the cave a few times, testing my energy level. It seemed to be fine, and I was eager to get out in fly. HA! Like Fang was going to let me do that. So, instead, I made myself at least _feel _productive, by taking on my leader role again. I asked them questions about what had happened, and they seemed eager to answer them. I cleaned their wounds, one of which (Angel's) which was a very deep scar, worried me.

"I'm fine" she kept reassuring me. She sounded a lot like me, and I realized what Fang had to deal with all the time.

So, I just cleaned the wound and bandaged it, feeling right back at home. Like this whole "dying" process had been nothing but a terrible dream.

After a few days, I had regained my strength and was persuading Fang to let me fly.

"Max, it's been _three_ days."

"I was only unconscious for half of one" I reminded him. He looked uncertain.

"Max…"

"Oh stop being my mother, will ya? I'm going to fly, whether you like it or not!"

Then I dodged out of his way as he tried to stop me from leaping off the cliff. He missed, of course, and I flew into the air. The wind reminded me how much I missed flying and how much I loved it. I did loops in the air, reminding myself of a fighter jet in _Star Wars. _Fang flew beside me and I flew a few feet farther away, just in case he came to trap me and bring me back to the cave.

A sudden thought came too me and I needed to do something.

"Max, what are you doing?"

"I need to see if I'm cured." Then I flew off at 200 miles an hour. I missed my super speed too! I flew back in about the same time I had gone, and turned to Fang, who had not left his position since I had left.

"All healthy now?"

I nodded and then added: "Want to see if you can catch me?!"


	22. Chapter 22

**HEY ALL YOU WINGS, WEAPONS AND WHITECOATS ( I HATE WRITING THAT OUT) AND LIQUID POISION FANS !**

**I HAVE HEARD STUFF ABOUT A THIRD BOOK TO THE SERIES. SOME PPL HAVE BEEN ASKING ME IF IM GONNA DO ONE.**

**I WOULD LOVE TOO! BUT I HAVE NO IDEAS BEHIND ANGELS SCAR. HOWEVER, IF YOU REALLY WANT ONE, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN COME UP WITH !**

**TTYL!**

**MANDKXO**


	23. Chapter 23

To my faithful readers,

I was looking through the Maximum Ride stories and I came upon the "Fanfiction Awards." You can nominate stories for different categories and then I think the most nominations wins for a certain category. For further details and to nominate, see:

.net/s/4614535/1/Maximum_Ride_Fanfiction_Awards

If the link doesn't work, copy and paste it into the url bar.

I would appreciate it so much if you guys nominated my stories wings, weapons and Whitecoats and liquid poison! It would mean so much to me! I ask you guys for this favour, because I know you are my most loyal fans. Please nominate and thanks so much in advance!

MandKxo


	24. Chapter 24

HEY ! It's been awhile since I have talked about 'Liquid Poision and Wings, Weapons and Whitecoats' but...

I THINK I'M GOING TO WRITE A THIRD!

I was reading through all the reviews you guys gave me, and you all really wanted me to write a third, so I thought I would. it will probably revolve around Angel's scratch/wound/whatever , but I need ideas. What could happen to her? :0

So yeah, review in if you have any suggestions. The third book will probably be started sometime in the near future! So, stick around! :)

MandKxo


	25. Chapter 25

Hey !

Okay , so I have bad news. The third book on my series was an epic fail . Seriously. I can't work around Angel's scratch without making it sound too much likewhat happened to Max in Liquid Poison. So, this series is going to just have to be the two books. :( So, so sorry to everyone who wanted a third book. On the bright side, I do have another story idea, which I am going to get right on! :)

Again, so so sorry !

MandKxo


End file.
